User blog:Queen-lover/Storylines
In every Film i had to Make a Good Storyline and here are these short Summarys in every DVAVP Films Dan vs. A L I E N Dan encountered that Elise is an Alien Warrior sent to earth to Annhilate Mankind along with her Siblings. Dan and Elise Senior hire a Large Group of Tough, Smart-Butt and Good With Weapon Type Marines to go to LV-426. The Colonial Marines realized that the Weyeland Yutani sended 167 People there to become Host to the Xenomorphs for their Queen. Dan will not only stop them to save her Future Girlfriend: Hortense. Friend: Chris and Pet: Mr. Mumbles, But also to Save Mankind. In some places in the Universe you Can't Go alone Dan vs. A L () E N S 12 Weeks after the Rough attack with the Warriors and a Praetorian. Bishop goes to the Center of the Atmosphere to set up the Destructive Mode. The Marines planned a New Attack on the Colony. Chris escaped the Hive and Found Ben, Colby and the Imposter and then Elise hiding from the Hive. But the Queen has a New Plan of Attack: When they make their move they take their Ship and Move to Earth. Then this time it's War Dan vs A L () E N and ARACHNID: WAR 13 Weeks after the Explosion of Hadley's Hope the Nostromo contacted an Alien Transmisson on Planet P. Then a Giant Meteor hit the Nostromo and Crashed on Planet P. They Relized that the Transmission is Actually a Warning when they were attacked they The Arachnid Race. The Arachnid Queen and The Acheron Queen unleashed their Children in the Battle to the Death. Experience the Battle between 2 Queens, 2 Soilders and 2 Invasion Plans Dan vs A L () E N 4 When the Queen Face-Hugger stowed away with Elise and Impregnated Spike and Elise with 2 Queen Embryos. Then the Queen Embryos emerged from their Host and Grew into adults. The Earth Queen is Captured by the Weyeland Yutani and Used to Lay eggs for Their Weapons Divison. The Runner Queen used Thousands of Cows in 3 Cow Farms as hosts to her Eggs. Dan will have to Battle 2 Queens to the Death in order to save his future wife and friends. 4 Times the Action, 4 Times Times the Horror, 4 Times the Terror Dan vs PREDATOR 10 Years after the Previous Attack a new Threat came to Earth. An Invisible Alien with Heat Sensry, Energy Blasters, Active Camelflauge and Ability to rip out Spinal Cords. Dan goes to Guatemela to Find the Killer and See who he is. The Rest of the U.S.A. Corps were Wiped out by the Predator. This Time Dan will be the Prey Dan vs PREDATOR 2 The 4 Survivors of the U.S.A. Corps were being spied on by 4 Predators. The 4 Predators are Taking a Hunting Trip in Los Angles and Killing every Criminal, Mofia, Drug Leader and Bank Robber in Los Angles. Esile is Actually a Clone worked for Charles Weyeland Bishop in order to Capture the Specimens. City is the New Jungle and Theres more than 1 Dan vs PREDATORS Charles Weyeland Bishop kidnapped Dan along his Family in order to be sent to A Game Preserve on an Alien Planet. Turns out he will be Fighting 1 Ultimate Species of Predator: Super Predator. Who is Tracking, Hunting and Trying to Kill Them and Esile decided to Leave life at Weyelad-Yutani and Fall in Love with Chris and Dan will have to Hunt the Creature. This Time the Hunt will be Hard Dan vs A L () E N vs PREDATOR 3 Years after the Predator Attack. Weyeland Yutani found an Ancient Pyramid in Antartica with the Alien Queen and her Hive. The Colonial Marines are Planning to Kill the Queen before they Unleashed it. But they are Not the Only one hunting the Xenomorphs. The Young Predator Warrior Clan: Xenomorph Hunters also planned to Kill the Queen. Whoever Wins we Lose Dan vs A L () E N S vs PREDATORS After the Predalien Queen Chestburster emerged from Boar. she Made a Hive full of Predaliens and Crashed in Gunninson and Chris and Esile's Wedding is Inturuppted by a Gang of Super Predators who is to investigate. The 2 Predators from the Previous Film managed to escape the Predalien Hive and Put a Stop to the Predalien Queen. Dan realized he also have a Queen inside him and Not only he has to Destroy the Predalien Queen and her Offspring, But himself as Well. Theres a New Breed in Town Dan vs A L () E N vs PREDATOR 3 8 Years after Dan made the Biggest Sacrifice of His Life. Karl Weyeland Bishop ressurected Dan in order to Harvest the Alien Queen inside him in order to Breed the Ultimate Weapon. A Predator goes to LV-426 to Destroy the Xenomorphs along with the Queen. The Old Friends and Family of Dan meet Dan 10 and must team up to destroy the Xenomorph Race once and for all. The Last Battle or The Last Hope Category:Blog posts